It is known to arrange the valve corresponding to FIGS. 5 and 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,837 in a valve housing which was produced from a section of an extruded billet material. A receiving bore, which extends in the extruding direction, is worked into the section cut off the billet material. Further bores are worked transversely thereto into the section and terminate in the receiving bore and are used as inlet conduits and outlet conduits. The extruded billet material has an essentially rectangular base body, which is provided with partially cylindrical thickenings on both sides, in whose area the receiving bore for the valve element is attached.